


Inevitable

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Consensual, F/M, Fingerfucking, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Inevitable

You smelt him before you saw him. **  
**

Your senses came alive when you saw him walk through the main entrance. 

_Alpha._

He exuded the title perfectly. 

This isn’t the first time you had seen him at the museum but this was the closest you had ever gotten to him. He was at the ticket counter, smiling at Mandy as he presented his membership card. The leather jacket he had on moved like soft butter as he put the card in his wallet before it went back into the side pocket.  

Catching a whiff of his scent in the air, you wanted to melt to the floor. Sandalwood. It was earthy and it warmed your whole body. 

You could make out his voice from where you were hiding in the gift shop. It was deep and raspy as he talked to Mandy. He took off his baseball hat and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. He stuffed the hat into the back pocket of his jeans as he laughed at something Mandy had said. 

Damn her. You were jealous. 

Moving closer to the shop doors, you craned your neck to try and see him better. You barely held in the sigh that threatened to escape your lips. His broad shoulders were stretching the soft leather and his dark jeans hugged his ass and thighs. The black leather glove on his left hand confused you but crazily enough, it added to his masculinity. 

He pointed to a brochure that was next to the register before picking it up and tapping it on the counter. He turned in the opposite direction from you.

Time to escape. You hurried out of the shop and toward the office behind the ticket counter. 

You almost made it.

“Hey, that guy over there by the art exhibit wants a guide this time.” Mandy said, catching your arm as you tried to dart past. 

You shook your head, “Um, get Nick to do it.” 

She smiled at you, and tipped her head to the side. “Come on, you are the best we have here.” She looked over her shoulder, her blonde hair swinging. “And look at him, I would guide him to straight to my bedroom.” She laughed at her own joke. “Now go, before he gets impatient.” 

Heaving a giant sigh, you stepped around the counter and smoothed your skirt against your thighs. You were going to throw up. 

You ticked off all the reasons that this was a bad idea in your head as you walked in his direction. You saw his shoulders tense as you approached.

He turned slowly and his eyes locked on you. 

_Yup, this was a horrible idea._

* * *

“Does anybody here know you that you are an Omega?”

Bucky asked from behind you as you walked to the far corner of the exhibit. He stopped so close to you that you could feel the warmth from his body. His scent wrapped around you like a warm blanket. 

“No, they are all humans.” You said, looking over your shoulder at him. His blue eyes made you shiver. 

“That’s a pretty big secret to keep from your coworkers,” he said nonchalantly. “How do you explain your heats?”

You sent him an appalled look before moving to the next piece of art hanging on the wall. “Not that it’s any of your business but I take suppressants to help.” You turned to face him fully, hands on your hips. “Now, you said you wanted a guide. But you haven’t asked one thing about anything you have seen so far.” 

“Oh, I found something way more interesting.” He said with a smirk.

Your mouth gaped open in shock. That was bold. 

It shouldn’t surprise you. From the moment that you had stood in front of him, he had been brazen. 

> _You stuck your hand out toward him in greeting, “Hello, I am going to be your tour guide today Mister…” you let your sentence trail off in question._
> 
> _His ungloved hand clasped yours in a strong grasp, “Call me Bucky, drop the Mister.” He looked down at your nametag that was pinned pinned to your white shirt. “Very pretty.” He grinned at you and gave your hand a squeeze before releasing it._
> 
> _You pulled your hand into your chest and absentmindedly rubbed your fingers together. They were still tingling from where he had touched you._
> 
> _Taking a bracing breath, you motioned toward the exhibit, “Shall we?”_

Studying his profile while he was looking up at the painting, you realized that it wasn’t just his Alpha title that pulled you. He was very gorgeous. His brown hair looked soft tucked behind his ear. Through the scruff, you could see a strong jawline and very kissable lips. You wanted to rub your nose against that sensitive spot below his ear as he held you tight in his arms. You wanted his scent all over you, your blankets, your home. 

When you came out of your daydream, you realized that Bucky had said something to you. “Oh uh, I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

He chuckled and pointed at the painting, “I asked you about the artist.”

Distracted by how his smile transformed his face, you stuttered, “H-he, um, I believe is a l-local painter…”

* * *

Bucky watched you fumble during your explanation.

_Add another thing to the list of reasons to like her._

He had been coming back to this museum at least once a month just so he could catch a glimpse of you. The first time he had walked in here months ago, he had smelt you instantly. He remembered frantically searching for the Omega that smelt like sweet, fresh oranges. 

When he saw you, his Alpha instincts had screamed at him. You were beautiful to him. Your laugh was a melody in his ear as you had giggled at something a little girl said about a statue. Bucky had kept his distance as he followed the school aged children that you were educating. Your voice sent shivers down his spine. Added with the way your sweet smell wrapped around him, it was intoxicating.

He had bed many Omega’s, Beta’s and even an Alpha or two in his time… but none of them had affected him as much as you. 

That want and need scared the fuck out of him. 

So, he had decided that he would keep coming back to just to see you. He never talked to you and only got close enough to catch your scent in the air.

Today, when he was standing at the ticket counter, he had caught you spying on him from the gift shop. A spicy touch of arousal laced your usually sweet smell today. Hiding his smile, he turned and asked Mandy for you specifically and for her to play along. She had beamed with excitement for her friend. 

Now that he knew that he affected you as much as you did him, it was time to make his move.

He listened to you talk now. He grinned at the passion behind your words. Your early embarrassment had vanished the more you talked about the artwork. Bucky also noticed your nervous tics. You played with your hair, the buttons on your shirt and talked with your hands. But his favorite was when you would bite that bottom lip. He liked to watch your teeth sink in before you released it. 

When you turned to walk toward the next exhibit, Bucky discretely adjusted the fly of his jeans to make his growing erection more comfortable.

* * *

You stumbled a bit when a blast of pheromones surrounded you. Bucky’s gloved hand shot out and circled your upper arm, steadying you. 

_Oh god, it had been so long_ … No!

Moving away from him, you sent him a look over your shoulder and continued walking. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Bucky said as he caught up with you. “I tried holding it back, but you make it damned hard.”

You ignored him as you smiled at the museum patrons who you passed. When there was a lull in traffic, you turned to him. “I’m not doing anything to you.” 

He smiled and stuffed his hands in his front pockets, “Exactly.” He tipped his head and raked his eyes over your body. “You are just being you.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest and cocked your hip, “Bucky, I don’t date.” 

His forehead crinkled with his confused look, “Why?” 

“Again, something that isn’t any of your business,” you quipped as turned on your heel and started walking again. 

“Friendship then?” Bucky asked, walking beside you toward the main lobby.

“What?” you said, looking up at him. “Are you hoping that we’ll become besties and eventually I will give in to the inevitable and have sex with you? That we’ll bond and I’ll carry your pups?” 

He shrugged with a boyish smile, “Would that really be so bad?”

You huffed out a laugh, “Yes Alpha, it would.” Once you reached the lobby you stopped and looked at him. “Yes, I am attracted to you. I feel the pull. But all of you Alpha’s end up being the same. Charming smooth talkers that use their intimidating nature to get what they want, when they want. Guess what? That shit doesn’t work on me.” Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but you raised your hand and stopped him, “This won’t work. It is best that you leave this alone. Goodbye Bucky.” 

* * *

He didn’t leave it alone. 

By the third week of him showing up at the museum, your nerves were frayed. Your strong will was starting to fade. 

Bucky made it easy though. He didn’t touch you, nor did he even try to flirt. His jokes were funny and his stories were interesting. He listened to everything you had to say about the art and exhibits. He would sit with you on your lunch break out on the terrace that overlooked the garden. He showed you his metal arm. He told you the whole story and showed you how the plates move and shift.  

On some days, he just came to sit near the fountain in the lobby and write in his journal. On your lunch break, you would sit next to him and eat in a comfortable silence as he wrote. You never asked and he never told.   

You looked up at the clock now. He should be showing up soon. You checked yourself in the bathroom mirror and then walked out into the lobby. You stopped dead in your tracks… _wait a minute_ … were you actually excited for his arrival? When had that happened? You placed your hand on your belly and tried to quell the butterflies. Damn him…

Instead of waiting for him, you went to the office and checked the schedule for the day. You had a group of elementary students coming on their field trip soon. You looked at the week ahead and saw that the museum was going to start preparations to host Tony Stark’s upcoming Gala. You frowned at the “mandatory for all employees to attend” note. You didn’t have anything to wear to such a lavish event. 

Mandy stuck in her head in the office door, “The kiddos are here.” She said, wide smile in place. “I’m shocked that man candy isn’t here yet, where is he?” 

You laughed and threw a piece of paper at her, “I don’t know and I don’t care.” 

She just shrugged and threw the paper back at you, “I would be more convinced if you didn’t look so disappointed.” With that parting shot, she scurried away.

It irked you that you were disappointed.

* * *

_Five days._

Bucky hadn’t shown up in five days.

Maybe he had finally got tired of chasing you. That thought hurt more than you wanted it to. You had really started to enjoy his company. 

Sitting on your bed, you bent over and slipped your feet in the strappy heels you bought to go with your gown. A small cramp pinched in your side, making you sit up and rub the spot in your lower abdomen. Maybe this dress was too tight. 

You stood up and stood in front of the full length mirror. It may be tight, but damn you looked good.

The black lace bodice hugged your curves perfectly. The lace tapered in at your waist, just to flare out at your hips and pool around your legs in a sea of black and gold tulle. Your hair was styled just right and you kept your makeup simple. 

You wiped your forehead with the back of your hand, already starting to sweat. Sighing you grabbed your clutch and headed out the door. 

* * *

The party planners had done an exceptional job on the garden. You stood in the middle and looked up at the twinkling lights and white decor. It looked like a beautiful Wonderland. 

Party patrons were dancing and enjoying the evening. An odd sadness settled over you as you watched the people dancing. 

“There is no mistaking you, is there?” 

You turned, startled by the unusual voice. You were struck stupid by the size of the Alpha standing there. He was tall and blond. His shoulders were wide in his black tux. His clean shaven face showed a strong jaw and sported an easy smile. He smelt like the outdoors, how you would imagine a lumberjack would smell. 

He stuck his hand out and waited for you to take it. You gave him a skeptical look. He chuckled at your hesitation, “I’m Steve Rogers, Bucky’s friend.” He waved his hand between the two of you, “Trust me, friends or not, Bucky would tear my head off if I tried anything with his sweet smelling little Omega.”

He had told other people about you. A little tingle of excitement warmed your body. “Is uh, is he here?” You asked, shaking his hand. 

His eyes caught on something behind you. When he looked at you again, he nodded his head forward, that easy smile spreading into a wide grin. 

You released his hand to turn around. A small sigh escaped your lips.

Bucky was standing near the dance floor. He looked so handsome in the dark blue suit and black shirt. He had opted for no tie and left the collar of the shirt open at his throat. You wanted to nuzzle your face against the wedge of skin that was showing. 

He held his hand out to you, beckoning you to come and dance with him. You smiled at him and walked forward to place your hand in his. A soft ballad was playing as he took you in his arms and started swaying to the music.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t around this week, doll,” he said, his breath fanning over your ear. “Steve asked me to join him on a mission he was assigned to.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me Bucky,” you replied. 

He nodded with a small smile, “Yes I do.” His metal hand pressed against the small of your back, bringing you closer to him. “Mandy told me that you were sad.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Mandy drinks and gets confused sometimes.” 

Bucky laughed. You loved his laugh. It transformed his whole face. His eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched. 

_You were in trouble._

“Come on little Omega, it’s ok to admit that you missed me,” he said with smirk. He leaned his head back down to your ear and took a deep inhale. “I missed you,” he whispered on the exhale. 

You whimpered. 

Bucky turned his head to look you. His eyes were burning bright with lust. The Sandalwood smell that was all him, became stronger and invaded your senses. You tensed when you felt slick pool between your thighs. You watched Bucky’s nostrils flare at the added scent.

Shocked at your own reaction to him, you pushed away. Bunching the skirt of your dress in your fists, you hurried off the dance floor and headed for the restroom. You heard Bucky call after you but you didn’t stop. You needed to get yourself under control before you faced him again. 

Once inside, you turned to the sink and braced your arms on the counter. This was crazy. You didn’t want to feel this way for him. 

The door opened behind you. Your eyes darted to the mirror, watching as Mandy rushed in. She checked to make sure the two of you were alone before she locked the door. 

“What happened?” She immediately asked. “I saw you run away from him. What did he do? Did you hurt you? Man candy or not, I’ll kick his fucking ass!” 

You chuckled and dropped your head, “I’m ok, no need for ass kicking.” 

You heard her huff and move to stand next to you, “Then what happened?” She touched your arm but instantly pulled it away, “Oh my god honey, you are burning up!” 

Turning your head to look at her, you swayed a bit as your vision blurred. She placed her hand on your forehead to test your temperature. You watched her brow furrow with concern. She reached behind her to grab a paper towel out of the dispenser. Wetting it, she dabbed your forehead and looked around the room. “Jesus, it smells like oranges in here.” 

Her words slammed into you like a freight train. Realization hit you soon after. All the symptoms… your heat was here. 

There was no way you could leave this room with all of those Alpha’s out there. You hadn’t kept count but you know there had to have been more than twenty. 

You grabbed Mandy’s hand, “Bucky… please go find Bucky and send him in here.” It was a risky move and you knew it but he was your only chance of getting out of here. 

She stared at you a moment before giving a slight nod. Before she opened the door, she looked at you with confusion on her face, “You’re not completely human are you?”

You gulped, “If I answer honestly, will it change the way you act around me?” 

She just shook her head with a smile, “Nevermind, you don’t have to answer. It doesn’t matter to me what you are.” With that, she walked out of the door.

You chuckled. Mandy was so much smarter than she let on. 

A massive cramp hit you with full force. You doubled over and cried out. You forgot how painful this was. It had been years since you had experienced a full heat. 

Taking a shaky breath, you stood up straight and leaned against the counter. 

You were startled when the door burst open and Bucky stalked in. You watched his chest heave with his heavy breathing. He flattened himself against the wall across from you and clenched his fists at his sides. 

The only sounds in the room was your combined breathing and his metal arm’s soft whirring as his fist clenched and unclenched. 

You were the first to break the silence, “You are showing unbelievable restraint.”

His nostrils flared as he growled, “ _Don’t_ praise me yet little Omega.” His teeth flashed white as he bit into his bottom lip. “The only thing I can think of right now is ripping that fucking dress off your body and burying myself deep, understand?”

You shivered at the thought. It wasn’t unpleasant. Another cramp chose that moment to punch you in the belly. You cried out and fell to your knees. Tears formed in your eyes at the pain.

When the sharp pain subsided, you looked up at Bucky through your tears. You could clearly see the physical toll it was taking on him as he held himself against the wall. His eyes were wild with lust. Sweat had formed on his temples and his chest shook with every ragged breath. He was staring down at you, at war with himself. 

Arousal, thick and strong, washed through your veins. You don’t know who you have been trying to fool over these last few weeks, but you wanted Bucky unlike any Alpha before him. You wanted him to rip your pretty dress. You wanted to feel the cold tiles of the floor against your back as he pounded into you. You wanted to feel his knot swell, making the fit of him even tighter as he buried himself deep. You wanted him to fill your womb with his seed. Maybe even watch your belly grow with his pups. Be the happy little family that you never had. 

But most of all, you wanted him to sink his teeth into your neck and mark you as his. To let everyone know who you belonged to. It would be nice to belong; to feel like you were wanted. 

Fresh tears fell from your eyes as you watched him, watch you. 

Before the next wave of arousal wracked your body, you stood up and walked to the door. You turned the lock and turned your back to him. Reaching behind you, you unzipped the back of your dress.

You heard his harsh intake of breath, “What are you doing?”

Looking over your shoulder at him, you smirked, “The inevitable.” 

That is all the green light he needed. Bucky had moved so fast that you jumped when his hands spread the back of your dress wider and slipped inside. The metal of his left hand was a cool relief against your hot skin. His hands moved along yours sides until your back met his chest. His arms wrapped around your middle, making the bodice of your dress drop to your hips. 

A rough growl rumbled out of Bucky. The sound made goosebumps rise on your skin. You lifted your eyes, meeting his hot stare in the mirror. 

You both watched his flesh hand cup your bare breast and knead the soft skin. You dropped your head back on his shoulder with a long sigh. Bucky turned his head and kissed your neck. His lips rubbed from your shoulder to your ear, back and forth. You raised an arm and tangled your fingers in his hair. When he lifted his head, you rolled your head on his shoulder to look at him.

“Alpha,” you whispered. “Please, kiss me.”

A smiled ghosted over his lips before they met yours. Bucky’s kiss gave you no doubts about who was in charge. He dominated it from the beginning. His lips coaxed yours open so he could dip his tongue inside to dance with yours. He would pull back, just to nip softly at your bottom lip, and then lick the spot to soothe the sting. 

His hands moved to your hips to push your dress down your legs. He broke the kiss and went to his knees behind you. Bucky tapped each leg, signaling you to step out. 

You teetered on your heels when his lips met the middle of your back. His big hands moved back to your hips to steady you as his lips moved down your spine. Your head dropped forward at the wonderful sensation.

“You smell so good to me,” you heard him mumble against your skin. “I can’t get enough of it little Omega.” His fingers hooked into the sides of your panties and pulled them down your legs. “I can smell how wet you are. I want to taste you.” Your body started to quake at his words. You felt his fingers undo the straps of your heels. He removed them and threw them with the rest of your discarded clothing. He stood back up and caught your gaze in the mirror. His mouth leaned down to your ear, “Walk to the counter and lean forward onto your elbows. Present for your Alpha.” 

You nearly came right then. 

On shaky legs, you did as he said without question. You watched him remove his suit jacket and spread it on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, eyes studying your body. His shirt was laid on top of the jacket before he removed the rest of his clothing. 

He was doing this on purpose, you realized. He was purposely going slow to tease you. Not only did you feel like you were dying from your heat, now he added the extra torture. He knew how bad you wanted him, he could smell it. Hell, the whole party out in the garden could probably smell your want. You thought that you had been seeing Alpha Bucky this whole time.

_No, this was the Alpha._

The predator, circling his prey. He knew he had you, but he was enjoying the game. He stood close enough behind you that you could feel his body heat, but not close enough to touch you. 

You wanted to beg. You wanted to plead. 

Opening your mouth to do just that… you moaned instead. 

His flesh fingers slipped through your folds and sought out your clit. “What is it, little Omega?” He crooned softly. The pads of his fingers rolled over your clit in small circles, “Tell me what you want.” 

“ _P-please_ , Alpha,” you whimpered. “Bucky, I n-need you to fuck me.” 

A corner of his lips tipped up, “We’ll get there doll.” Two of his fingers entered you in a swift thrust, “But first, I wanna see you cum.” 

He pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm, rubbing that delicious spot deep inside of you. His metal hand smoothed over your ass, grabbing a handful. Your knees were getting weak as your orgasm was nearing. Dropping your forehead onto your arms, you moaned long and loud. He reached his metal hand around your hip to catch your clit between his fingers. You arched your back and let out a keening cry. 

Your release crashed through your body so hard that you almost fainted. Breathing heavy, you lifted your head and watched him in the mirror. He lifted his fingers that were covered in your slick to his mouth and licked them clean. You moaned at the sight and he groaned at your taste. 

His eyes met yours in the mirror, “Lie down on the pile of clothes, Omega mine.”

He reached for your hand to help you down. When you were flat on your back, you got your first real view of his body. You stared at him in awe. Your eyes traced his scar before watching the plates shift. His wide shoulders and chest tapered down to slim hips. The muscles in his abdomen were tense as he let you look your fill. You gulped before your mouth dropped open as your eyes stopped on his impressive cock. It was thick and long, standing proudly from a soft patch of dark hair. A drop of precum had formed on the tip, making you lick your lips. His thighs were heavy with muscle and his calves were lean and lithe. 

Meeting his eyes again, you pointed at his dick, “Bucky, that’s not going to fit.” 

A burst of laughter left his lips as he lowered himself to his knees between your spread thighs. He braced his hands on either side of your shoulders and leaned down to peck your lips. “My little Omega,” he said between kisses. “I will fit. I’m gonna make you feel so good. I’m going to stretch you and your sweet little pussy is gonna be so tight around me.” You wrapped your arms around his back and pulled his body against yours. You sighed at his warmth. He shifted his hips, his cock fitting along your labia. He ground his hips into you, coating himself in your slick. “Gonna fuck you s’good,” he whispered against your lips. “You want my knot baby?” 

“ _Oh god_ ,” you mewled. “Yes, Alpha. Fill me up.” 

Bucky deepened the kiss as he aligned himself with your entrance and nudged himself inside. You moaned and clutched him harder. He trailed his lips over your cheek to your ear. He softly shushed you, “Relax for me, doll.” 

His metal hand reached down and tilted your hips up. The position allowed him to slip further inside you. The growl that tore out of Bucky’s lips made your cunt clench around him. He let a hiss before he plunged his cock deep.

You cried out and bit his shoulder. The stretched burned but it heightened the sensation. When Bucky pulled out, you could feel every inch of the drag. He pushed deep again, the knot at the base of cock already swelling. 

He nuzzled his face in your neck and set a strong pace. His hips slapped against yours with each thrust. Soon, the tiny bathroom was filled with your moans, his groans and skin on skin. 

“So. fucking. good.” Bucky rasped as he licked your scent gland on your neck. You scraped your nails down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. 

“Alpha,” you sighed.

“What do you need, Omega mine?” He asked into your ear. “Wanna cum for your Alpha? Need my knot?” 

You nodded, agreeing to both. You tangled your fingers in his hair and gave a sharp tug. The feral growl that rumbled in Bucky’s chest made you whimper. He thrust into you harder, rougher. Your bodies were both slick with sweat as your climax neared. Bucky’s knot was stretching you even wider at his brutal thrusts. 

You buried your face in his shoulder and wrapped your legs high around his hips. Muffling your scream of pleasure against his skin, you came hard. Your whole body shook as the waves broke through you. 

Bucky’s knot caught inside of you, stilling his movements as he shouted, lost in his own release. He rolled you both until he was on his back and you were laid out on top of him, being extra careful to not dislodge the knot and cause you any pain. 

Laying your head on his chest, you listened to the steady thump of his heart and his heavy breathing. Bucky kissed the top of your head and rubbed a hand down your back.

“I think we need to get out of this bathroom during this short reprieve,” he mumbled. 

Neither of you made any effort to move. Laughing, you shifted your head to look at him. “I don’t think my legs will work.” 

“Mine either,” he said with a smile. “But I want to get you in a bed and do this right. I wanna mark you and make you mine. I want to watch your belly grow round with my pups… what?” He asked as you just stared at him.

You shook your head and levered yourself up to hover above him, “Nothing, my Alpha… just the inevitable.”


End file.
